Pain
by Bmmonteith
Summary: Terrible summary Inuyasha's thoughts after being pinned to the tree by Kikyo, written in sync with Three days grace song Pain. How does he react in his deep sleep, what he dreams of. How the pain changed him.


**Pain**

 **/I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or to three day's grace song Pain/**

 **This is a "I was bored at work and needed something to do piece."**

 **Please red and enjoy, if you don't enjoy, please tell me why.**

 **I need to up my writing skills.**

 _Pain, without love._

Her face flashed behind my closed eyes; through my dreams.

 _Pain, I can't get enough._

I could still feel the pressure in my chest, the only thing keeping me pinned to this tree. The only thing that refused to let me end this torturous dream.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

My chest throbbed with a aching I could not ease, with a tingling I could not cease.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I could only dream my life away. And I did. For 50 long years, I stayed pinned to the tree, remembering my one and only. Dreaming of my past, of my hurt and betrayal, of the love I had thought I once had.

 _You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one._

I found her, and she found me, and we were the same. Both pretending to be something we were clearly not. Me, a mere half demon trying to be full, and she, a supressed woman inside a priestess body, responsibility killing her freedom.

 _I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand._

She refused to kill me, rather opening her own heart and choosing to help try and change me. She loved me.

 _This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work._

At least that's what I thought she did. All I can remember, is the mistrust. The hurt. Mostly, the pain.

 _Trust me and take my hand, when the lights go out you will understand._

I opened myself to her. I opened myself to the emotions I tried so hard to hide; to pretend weren't there. And, and she threw that away. I did trust her. I did, and she… She tried to kill me. I don't understand. Was it her plan?

 _Pain, without love._

Her bow flashed behind my closed eyes; poised and ready.

 _Pain, can't get enough._

The arrow head sparkling in the sunlight as it flew at me.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

It sunk deep within my shoulder, I could feel the tissues and skin burning under her spell.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I hit the tree hard, jarring my teeth with the force of the impact. I looked at her, how she bled at the shoulder, her own anguish plastered across her face. Why Kikyo? Why didn't you just kill me?

 _Pain, without love._

Her face flashed behind my eyes; agony.

 _Pain, can't get enough._

I could still feel the pressure in my chest, the way she looked at me. The only thing that refused to let me end this torturous dream, was the way she looked at me.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

She… She despised me.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Well. I despised her too.

 _Anger and agony, are better than misery._

She shot me, pinning me to a tree, torturing me. She lived happily in her village, enjoying how I suffered. She never loved me. She used me.

 _Trust me, I've got a plan._

I will become a full demon.

 _When the lights go out you will understand._

And I will end her life in return.

 _Pain, without love._

My eyes flashed red; ecstasy.

 _Pain, I can't get enough._

My chest swelled with joy, the thought of penetrating her skin.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

I could feel the hurt down inside, deep in my aching chest. But, I pushed it away with hate.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I screeched in joy, watching her life fade.

 _Pain, without love._

Her face flashed in my dream; her lifeless eyes.

 _Pain, I can't get enough._

I fell to the ground.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

What have I done? What have I done!

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing._

I screamed out, blood dripping down my chest and pooling on the ground beside her lifeless body.

 _Rather feel pain…_

 _I know. I know that you're wounded._

She materialized out of the mist, walking to my broken soul.

 _You know, that I'm here to save you._

She grabbed me, lifting me to my feet, leading me away from my nightmare.

 _You know, I'm always here for you._

She hugged me, gluing my broken shards back together, piece by piece.

 _I know, that you will thank me later._

She stepped back, her warmth and energy bringing me to life.

 _Pain, without love._

I could feel her swelling in my chest, in my heart. She would free me from this torturous dream.

 _Pain, I can't get enough._

My chest throbbed with the longing to be near her.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

But my heart feared the one who so mirrored the woman who killed me.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

So I pushed her away, refusing to let her get close to me.

 _Pain, without love._

Her face flashed behind my closed eyes.

 _Pain, can't get enough._

She smiled, her face glowing with acceptance.

 _Pain, I like it rough_

She moved me. Though I tried to hide it.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Her determination to be near me. To be with me, no matter how I pushed. She didn't stop.

 _Pain, without love._

I opened slowly. My open wounds still there. Still vulnerable.

 _Pain, can't get enough._

She never pushed me to be anything other than who I was. A half demon. Her half demon.

 _Pain, I like it rough._

I would protect her forever. Unlike Kikyo. I would not let Kagome get hurt.

 _Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

She chose to embrace the being that was me, not change me. She decided I was worth it. She decided to stitch together my open wounds, not open new ones.

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I love her.

 _Rather feel pain._

And she loves me.

End.


End file.
